Linear motor cores are known which are formed of a stack of relatively long longitudinally extending strip laminations. Along one edge, the strip laminations have a plurality of teeth, typically all of a same width. At opposite ends of the lamination strip it is known to provide a termination tooth. Along the strip edge opposite the teeth, it is also known to provide part features, such as, for example “T-slots”, which may receive a staking element or connecting element for aligning and connecting a stack of the straight lamination strips together.
In the manufacture of such prior art motor laminations, it was previously known to employ a linear motor die in which each lamination was stamped out in a single hit. Thus the entire strip lamination would be produced with each stroke of the press. Such dies can become very large and costly. Because the entire lamination is stamped out in one stroke, the single hit dies require large presses and generally run at a low speed. Furthermore, handling the parts as they come out of the die can be difficult, and can result in damage to the parts.
It is also known in the manufacture of prior art linear motor laminations to provide a progressive die with multiple stations. In a first station, for example, all the teeth of an entire strip are punched out with each stroke of the press, and in a second station with each stroke of the press additional features of the entire strip are punched out. As is the case with the single hit die described above, since the entire strip is being punched out in each die station, such dies are very large and costly. Also with such prior art progressive dies, large presses are required which run at a low speed. And, as in the case of the single hit die, handling of parts as they exit the die can be difficult, which can result in damage to the parts.